With the development and popularity of digital equipment such as digital cameras, mobile internet devices (MID), etc., terminals with the digital photo frame function gradually enters into people's daily life. People can record joyful or meaningful moments in their lives or works using digital cameras and then store photos in the terminal equipment with the digital photo frame application so as to take them as wonderful memories or share them with their friends.
The basic procedure of the typical digital photo frame application is that a user selects a picture to be displayed and sets a display time for the picture, and then an application program reads the picture from a memory and displays the picture according to a mode set by the user.
However, display times of pictures in existing terminals, such as digital photo frames, etc., are generally the fixed time intervals set in the program or time intervals that are set by the user are same for all pictures such that the display time of each picture cannot be set individually according to different picture qualities and users' preferences. Therefore, the users cannot have better experience in this respect.